Makeshift Love
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: "On second thought, this is my favourite one... It looks absolutely stunning on you, darling... Though you don't need any help since you're already the most beautiful one of all…" The embalmer murmured, lifting the black lace veil to reveal the black silk blindfold. (Rated T for gore)


**A fanfiction based off a GrellXUndertaker RP that I twisted the ending of… It's quite morbid compared to what I write, but I've begun to lean in that direction. So if you like this style, expect more.**

**Warning: Character death and rather descriptive gore**

**And my apologies for lack of uploads, school work is endless and there's a few personal issues that have really dragged me into mental and physical exhaustion, causing my inspiration to completely go down the drain. I'm really sorry guys, I'm trying.**

It was the soft whimpers and pants of pain that drew Undertaker to the alley, and despite being used to large messes of death, this was the last thing he expected to see. The warm, metallic scent of fresh blood was enough to make the retired reaper gag, and the smell of death was in the air, but it had not been brought upon the poor, suffering creature at the end of the alley… Yet…

Long black robes grew even darker as blood soaked through the thick fabric, brown boots squelching through the oozing crimson puddles. A small crunch was heard underneath the soul of his foot, and Undertaker had a feeling it was a small fleck of bone. As he neared the dark end of the alley, Undertaker gave a soft gasp at what awaited him.

Long, tangled, hair that was black with blood lay pooled around the slumped figure, concealing their features, the hair creating a second layer to the alarmingly large puddle of blood that surrounded them. Limbs lay in a mangled mess, ribbons of fabric from what remained of their clothing dangling off along with torn flesh that hung from the claws marks that marred the crimson smeared body parts. The arm was at a horribly bent angle, a jagged piece of broken bone poking through the pale skin at the edge of the frail wrist.

Taking a step closer, Undertaker noticed their torso area was the worst of all… Glints of white bone and pinkish flesh shone through the deep, wide wounds, a tic-tac-toe array of claw marks slashed over the ribcage that heaved up and down. At the stomach there was even a purple-ish hint through the torn flesh and broken bones, the wounds having been ripped deep enough as to nick the intestines and cause excruciating pain.

However at another moan and twitch of the body as the person attempted to move, the tone of voice sounded horribly familiar. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Undertaker knelt down beside them and lifted the blood soaked curtain of mangled hair. And what he dreaded was what met him.

The pain clouded emerald eye- or eye, since the other was forced shut by two claw marks ripped over the pale features- of Grell Sutcliff met Undertaker's hair covered eyes, tears soaking his bloody cheeks and causing a stinging pain as it seeped into the wounds on his face and neck.

"U-U-Und…" The redhead could barely speak, let alone move. He was silenced though as Undertaker's cool finger gently pressed against his chapped lips.

"Hush, m'dear…" He soothed gently, swallowing back the tears that were building up for the crimson reaper he adored so much. Despite acting like just a friend, Undertaker loved Grell Sutcliff with all of his dark heart.

"D-De-Demon… a… ttack…"

"I said be quiet, m'dear, save your energy… You're going to need it…" For once in his life, Undertaker was panicked over what to do, eventually deciding to take the reaper to his shop and fix him up there.

Grell would be okay… right…?

"Now, this is going to hurt, but bear with me…" He whispered, though it was like the redhead hadn't even heard him, dazed eyes gazing off into some unknown universe that only Grell could see right now. However Grell was shaken from his daze as he was lifted into Undertaker's arms, a loud shriek of pain escaping him as fire rippled through his body.

"A-AHHH!" The screech followed by Grell begging Undertaker to stop was enough to break the embalmer's heart, and taking a deep breath, Undertaker tightened his hold in order to keep Grell secure.

~x~

It was a torturous trip back to Undertaker's shop, even with a reaper's speed, and Undertaker was panicked that he hadn't made it in time. However he gave a small sigh of relief as he looked down and spotted Grell completely still in his arms, tears still trailing down his cheeks as he was lay gently on the cold, metal examination table.

However the light in his eyes was fading quickly, making Undertaker's pounding heart throb in fear and desperation.

"It's going to be okay Grell, I promise… Please, just… stay with me…" A shaking, bloodied hand was lifted as Grell raised his good arm, managing to caress Undertaker's tear-stained cheek.

"U-Unnie… it's g-going t-to be o-okay… A-At least I g-got to sp-spend my last m-moments with y-y…ou…" Grell rasped, and blinked weakly as Undertaker grasped his hand like a lifeline.

"Grell… no! Please!" Undertaker pleaded as Grell's body practically crumbled, the reaper slumping on the table as his hand that was growing cold dropped away.

"I-I… L-Love… Y…" The redhead didn't even get to finish his sentence as the light in his eyes flickered out completely, leaving Undertaker to droop in defeat as the tears he was fighting finally broke lose.

"You w-won't be lost, Grell… not completely…"

~x~

The soft jingling of chains could be heard through the shop, accompanied by the shifting of a light, slow moving body. Grey-ish, snow warped light shone through the small window, offering a light outline of everything in the room, including the black lace that bordered the edge of an expensive, crimson silk dress.

"A slow day for the customers, wouldn't you say, m'dear…?" Undertaker pondered, long black nails tapping against the edge of the black mug that was cupped between his pale hands. The silverette shifted in his arm chair a bit, looking away from the fire and to the crimson beauty chained in the corner, knelt on a pillow of the finest velvet. Claw marks still marred the pale arms, scattered here and there, though everything was almost completely healed. A soft whine was all that escaped the reaper as he pulled against the chains, the dress ruffling with his movements. A small, black and red fascinator was perched upon his crimson locks that were combed to perfection, a long black ostrich feather poking from the black ribbon border of the miniature top hat. Black lace trailed from the small hat's edge, covering the usually bright emerald eyes while adding an alluring hint of mysteriousness.

"Perhaps I should help you change your dress…?" Undertaker slowly stood and set his mug on the table, trailing closer to Grell and letting his eyes roam over the black and crimson dress, one that closely resembled the gorgeous dress that Grell wore to the Viscount's opera.** (Quick insert- that is a Kuroshitsuji musical 2: The Most Beautiful Death in The World reference, look it up if you're confused since Grell didn't attend the ball in the anime/manga) **The one that Undertaker fell in love with when Grell wore it… He slowly bent down, smiling a bit.

"On second thought, this is my favourite one~ It looks absolutely stunning on you, darling... Though you don't need any help since you're already the most beautiful one of all…" The embalmer murmured, lifting the black lace veil to reveal the black silk blindfold.

"_The most beautiful doll of all~…"_

…

…

…

**In case you are confused, yes, Undertaker did indeed turn Grell into a bizarre doll… I hope you enjoyed this~!**


End file.
